A Day at the Hot Springs
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Boom-verse* With the others out doing their own things, Sonic and Amy were left alone. They decide to go to the hot springs, where things are sure to get hot, and not just because of the hot water. Steamy Sonic X Amy. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Sonic Boom or its characters. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement.  
I've had several requests for a Sonamy Boom story, and in a poll I hosted, Sonamy won by a unanimous two votes. XD Still, thanks.**

Boredom.  
It is one of the worst things that can befall anyone. And that is especially true for a certain blue hedgehog.

Sonic was laying on his hammock outside, bored out of his wits. Since Eggman had already attacked for the week yesterday, the team did not have to worry about him again for a while. But now, Sonic had no one to be with at the moment. Tails and Sticks were over at Eggman's base, rummaging through his garbage looking for salvageable tech. Meanwhile, Knuckles was doing Knuckles stuff. And as for Amy, Sonic did not know.

Thinking about Amy brought a smile to Sonic's face. Ever since they both overcame their nervousness and admitted their feelings for each other, they have begun dating. They have never been happier. Beforehand, both were scared to tell the other how they felt. With the case of Amy, she was afraid of Sonic not returning her feelings. And with the case of Sonic, he was afraid Eggman would use her against him. Though Sonic knew she was tough and could handle herself, he still worried about her. Nevertheless, they were both happy to be together.

And speaking of which, out of the corner of his eyes, Sonic noticed Amy walking up to him. Sonic smiled and got out of the hammock. "Hey Sonic." she greeted sweetly, giving him a hug and a kiss. Sonic happily returned it happily.  
"What brings you here, beautiful?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, I had a feeling you would be feeling bored and alone, given that Tails and Sticks are out together, and Knuckles was unavailable. I know I am." Amy said. Sonic was impressed; she hit the nail right on the head. "So, I decided I'd come along and give you some company."  
"Thanks, Ames." Sonic said. "So, do you have any plans in particular?" he asked. Amy scratched the back of her head.  
"Well, I have been feeling sore recently. So, I've been thinking about going to the hot springs to relax." Amy said. "You wanna join me?"

Sonic felt his entire face run red and hot. The idea of spending time with Amy at the hot springs, all alone, was VERY tempting. And recently, Amy's body had begun to experience some lovely changes. Her body was beginning to fill out and shape up generously. At this point, her figure was beginning to rival Perci's. She had grown up quite a bit, and she has become a beautiful young woman.

Not to mention, the thought of seeing Amy in a swimsuit or bikini began to pop into Sonic's head.

"That sounds like a great idea." Sonic said. "When do you plan to go?"  
"After lunch." Amy replied. "See you then." she said.  
"Bye Ames. See ya then." Sonic said, kissing her and hugging her. Amy was quick and happy to return it before leaving.

 *** Time-skip ***

After Amy was through with her lunch, she went into her bedroom to change into her swimsuit. She took out a white one-piece and a red two-piece, then placed them on the bed. She shifted her eyes from both swimsuits, trying to come to a decision. But once Amy thought about the fact that she and Sonic would be all alone, and that they were likely to get intimate with each other, she decided upon the red two-piece and began to undress.

Meanwhile, Sonic was already prepared and was handing over to Amy's house. He had ditched his gloves and bandages, but he kept his neckerchief. He was also wearing red swim trunks that had a white stripe at the end of each leg, and he had a light blue towel slung over his shoulders. He knocked on the door and awaited a response. "Hang on! I'll be right out!" Amy called out from her room.

Amy looked herself over in the mirror, admiring how her body has matured. The bikini highlighted her curves beautifully, and gave her a cute and sexy vibe. She struck a few cute and sexy poses in front of the mirror, even winking and blowing kisses. She giggled at herself. Lastly, she put on some wedge-heel shoes and slung a lilac towel over her shoulders and went to answer the door.

Amy opened the door to see Sonic standing there with his arms crossed and grinning. But once he saw Amy, his jaw dropped, his eyes became as wide as saucers, and his arms dropped down to his sides. Sonic knew Amy had physically matured, but he just did not realize how MUCH she had matured. Time seemed to slow down enough for Sonic to drink in the sexy sight before him. He started up top with her sweet smile and cute face, her curvy and slender body, and her long and shapely legs. Sonic's grin returned and his eyes were now half-lidded. He gripped her hips and brought her in close, growling lowly in pleasure and arousal as he rubbed her hips before kissing her roughly yet sweetly. Amy sighed in pleasure before kissing back. They soon broke away.

"I guess that means you like it, huh?" Amy asked, despite already knowing the answer.  
"You guessed right babe." Sonic replied. Amy giggled and hugged him. Sonic was happy to return her hug.  
"So, are you ready to go?" Amy asked. Sonic smirked and scooped her up bridal style. Amy squealed in glee. "Well, that answers my question." she said with a giggle.  
"Yep. Now hold on tight." Sonic instructed. Amy wrapped her arms securely around his neck. "Now, here we go!" he said.

Once that was said and done, Sonic dashed off to the hot springs. And within mere seconds, they had arrived at their destination.

The area was wide and rocky. Several pools of hot water, shallow enough to soak in, littered the terrain. The rising steam created a thin fog that blanketed the springs.

And best of all, there was no one else there. So Sonic and Amy were all alone.

"Sweet! We have the place all to ourselves!" Amy squeed. Sonic laughed at her happy outburst.  
"You got that right." Sonic said., setting her down. "Now, to pick a pool..." he pondered out loud.  
"That one over there looks nice." Amy said, pointing to one near the center that was fairly wide.  
"Looks good to me." Sonic said, threading his fingers through Amy's as they walked over.

They set their towels on a nearby rock. Sonic then removed his shoes and neckerchief and waded into the water. He winced at first, as he was just beginning to adjust to the heat. But as his body adapted, he sighed in content and sank down into the water, sitting down and leaning against the edge. The hot water was already working its wonders on Sonic's sore body. "Come on in Ames. The water's great!" he called out. Amy nodded and began to take her shoes off. Since she knew Sonic was watching her, she curled her leg up as she removed one of her shoes, giving Sonic a good glance at her long legs. When she removed a shoe, she seductively brought her hand up along her leg, making Sonic's heart begin to pound. She repeated the process with the other shoe. Once she was bare-foot, Amy waded into the water, making sure to sway her hips hypnotically for Sonic. Unlike Sonic, Amy adapted to the water much faster, as she was focused on her blue lover. She sat down on his lap and crossed her legs. Sonic smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist and started to rub her thigh.

They sighed in bliss. The hot water soothing their aching bodies, and having each others company left them in a state of pure bliss.

"Ahh… this is nice." Amy commented. "Just the two of us, all alone. No Eggman, no invasions, no prying eyes, nothing."  
"You got that right." Sonic said. "Plus..." he trailed off as he took her hand in his and kissed it. Then he continued to kiss up her arm before kissing her neck, making Amy lean her head back with a moan and a smile. "I get to spend the day with the cutest, **_*kiss*_** sweetest **_*kiss*_** and toughest babe in the village." he said in between kisses. Amy purred in response.  
"You're such a shameless flirt, you know that?" Amy said with a smile. Sonic chuckled.  
"I'm just speaking the truth." Sonic told her.  
"I never said there was something wrong with that." Amy pointed out, booping his nose playfully. Sonic laughed at her cute action and gently squeezed her.

For several minutes, Sonic and Amy just sat in silence, enjoying each others company and being in each others arms. They desperately needed this off-time. Between Eggman's attacks and lack of privacy, Sonic and Amy have been in a big need of alone-time. Also, unlike Tails and Sticks, they were not as openly affectionate with each other, But now that they are all alone, there is nothing to stand in the way of their romantic advances. Nothing to keep them from being as romantic or intimate as they want.

Soon, an idea popped into Sonic's head as he positioned Amy so that her back was facing him. Amy looked back at him over her shoulder. "Sonic? What are you doing?"  
"You'll see." Sonic said. But before Amy could ask, Sonic began to massage her shoulders and upper back. Amy's eyes were wide for only a few seconds before they fluttered close as she leaned melted at his touch, moaning in bliss. Sonic was working all the annoying knots out of her shoulders, which made Amy wince in pain before sighing in pleasure. Deciding to spice it up, Sonic began to nibble on the tip of one of Amy's ears. Amy felt her breath hitch and she bit her bottom lip, smiling in delight. She moaned a little louder. The sound of Amy's delighted moans rang through Sonic's ears like a bell. Music to his ears. Once he had given her ear enough love, he repeated the process with the other ear.

"Oh, that feels good." Amy sighed.  
"I try my best to please." Sonic replied.  
"And you succeed." Amy told him.  
"Well, I think I know something else you'll love." Sonic purred, moving his hands to her lower back.

Sonic began to massage her lower back, making Amy moan louder. She subconsciously began to gyrate her hips gently into Sonic's lap, making him growl in pleasure. And like last time, Sonic spiced up the massage. This time, he moved his lips to her neck and began to kiss up and down her neck, even letting his tongue dart out and caress her silky fur and smooth skin. Amy let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a gasp and a sigh as she tilted her head to the side to give Sonic better access. Sonic kissed along her shoulder before moving back up. He kissed the back of her neck as he moved his lips to give the other side of her neck and her other shoulder equal attention. And like previously, Amy tilted her head the opposite way to give him better access.

This is one of the many things Amy has grown to love about Sonic; he was a great lover. He knew what buttons to press to turn her on, he knew his own limits, and he treated her with respect and dignity. And when it came to romance, he was such a gentleman, and even keeps his cocky and arrogant attitude down when he is with her on a date. And his kisses were absolutely amazing to her. Everything about him has left her love-struck on more than one occasion; whether it be his scent, his touch, or his taste, Sonic has a way to reduce Amy to a puddle.

Soon, Sonic was done and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands against her slim belly. Amy leaned against his chest, sighing in happiness. "That felt wonderful Sonic." she breathed out. "Thank you."  
"My pleasure, Ames." Sonic said.

They sat in silence that only lasted for a few seconds. The massage and the kisses stirred up a fire inside Amy. And now, it was time to act on it. So she got off his lap before straddling him, looping her arms around his neck and giving him… the look.

Sonic's entire body flared up like a wildfire, and his muzzle became as red as Knuckles' fur. He knew that look all too well; her eyes were half-lidded and held a mischievous gleam, and her lips were curled in a seductive smile. That was her "I'm gonna kiss you breathless" look. The only time she gives him that look is if they're alone, and if Sonic pushes the right buttons on her. And apparently, he did.

 _"I can tell things are about to get hot..."_ he thought.

"Now, I think you deserve a nice little reward for your service." Amy said, not even giving Sonic a chance to say anything before she pressed her lips against his in a sweet, tender kiss. Sonic immediately melted into the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, running one hand up her back to thread his fingers through her short, soft pink quills. They both sighed in the kiss as their lips danced together in graceful harmony.

However, the fire stirred up within Amy drove her to turn up the heat in their kiss. She pushed her tongue against his teeth, wanting an entrance. Sonic, not one to deny her this request, opened his mouth for her. Amy's tongue deeply slithered inside his mouth, sliding over his own tongue before she traced tiny circles on it. Sonic shivered boneless against her, and he swirled his tongue around hers before moving it inside her mouth. Amy moaned in his mouth as they began to kiss harder. Sonic felt his eyes roll back during the kiss, feeling her tongue wrestling and dancing with his own. He began to rub her sides in desire as Amy grinded her hips into his lap in hard, circular motions. Sonic growled loudly in pleasure.

But then Sonic broke the kiss for just a while so they could catch their breath before he stood up, moving his hands under her thighs to hold her up. Amy replied by wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbing the sides of his face as she crashed her lips against his once, kissing him fiercely once again as her tongue thrusted inside his mouth. Sonic rubbed her thighs, giving them an occasional squeeze while his tongue caressed every inch within her mouth. Amy moaned loud and hard as she hugged herself closer to Sonic, deeply licking inside his mouth.

Both felt beyond elated now. No one was around to ruin this perfect moment. The heat of the water, mixed with their passion for one another, had driven them to kiss more passionately and heated. Feminine moans, throaty growls, and sighs of pleasure as Sonic and Amy kissed. Before they broke away, Sonic trapped her tongue with his teeth and gently sucked on it. Amy moaned in sheer bliss.

Finally, the need to breathe became to much to ignore, so they finally broke away, with Sonic tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth.

Both were panting heavily for air after their intense make out session. Sonic and Amy locked eyes and smiled softly and lovingly at each other. Sonic softly caressed her cheek with his hand, and Amy nuzzled the side of her face into his hand. "You never cease to amaze me. You know that?" Amy said.  
"I just aim to please." Sonic replied. "And judging by your tone and face, I did."  
"Indeed you did." Amy said, hugging him softly. Sonic sat back down and hugged her close to him.

Their hot, steamy moment cooled down, becoming more sweet and intimate. Sonic was softly rubbing her thigh with one hand while his other arm was wrapped around her waist. Amy snuggled her head on Sonic's shoulder, smiling softly and sighing happily. She felt truly blessed to have Sonic in her life. With him, her life has a lot more color and excitement.

Once they were done, Sonic and Amy got out and put their shoes back on and wrapped up in their towels. Amy also promised Sonic a massage when they returned home. Sonic loved the idea, and even promised to massage her legs since he did not get to them at the time.

And before they left the hot springs, both agreed that they would have to come back another day.

 **The End**

 **What did you think? Did I do good?**  
 **Anyways, let me know what you thought, and check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one. So until next time, I bid you farewell. God bless, and take care!**


End file.
